


NO.419 01

by MoKira_EverLasting



Category: WoonHyuk - Fandom, 云赫
Genre: 419, M/M, 一夜情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoKira_EverLasting/pseuds/MoKira_EverLasting
Summary: *根据啃的一个钙想到的一点东西*不会拖很长*大云第一视角
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 12





	NO.419 01

**Author's Note:**

> *根据啃的一个钙想到的一点东西
> 
> *不会拖很长
> 
> *大云第一视角

01

我和他的相遇是在一家夜店里。那年我刚刚找到工作，和公司的同事下了班去消遣，连身上的一身正装都还没换下，就在舞池旁边收到了他递来的一杯鸡尾酒。

那天晚上夜店的主题是化妆舞会，交了钱进门便会有侍应生根据客人的着装送上一个面具。我穿着西装，拿到的是一个金色亮片镶边的黑色半脸面具，在右眼尾的地方做了一个玫瑰的图案，看上去还蛮漂亮的。身边的同事在进门之后就找不见人影了，我一个人暂时也没有什么兴致，便走到一个相对比较安静的角落一边看着舞池里摇晃的人群一边掏出烟盒。

“先生，不介意喝一杯酒？”

就在我要点燃指间的香烟的时候，盛着淡蓝色液体的马天尼杯出现在我的眼前，耳边传来一个男孩子的声音。

我转过头去看他。那个男孩子穿着一件白衬衫和一条洗得有点发白的牛仔裤，脸上同样戴着半脸面具，只是他的面具是白色的，形状是一只猫。他的声音很软，不同于我的声音的低沉，而是如同奶油蛋糕一般，有一点黏糊糊的。

他已经到了可以进夜店的年纪了吗？

看着他那一身清纯得要命的打扮，我的心头不禁升起这样的疑问。

我并不是第一次来夜店，在成年之后跟朋友去大学附近的酒吧和夜店喝酒是经常的事，有些举动所代表的明里暗里的暗示我是懂的。送到面前的酒是不好拒绝的，我向来如此，也就从善如流地接过了那杯酒，对着他笑了笑：“谢谢。”

我多少也有些顾虑酒里是否放了什么东西，只是轻轻地抿了一口，这样可以在将风险降到最低的同时也不让面前的人难堪。舌尖是清凉酸涩的感觉，很地道的玛格丽特，不像是加了其他东西的味道。

“好喝吗？”

他问道。

我又喝了一小口：“不错。你调的？”

他抿着唇笑着点了点头。

“为什么要请我喝酒？”

“先生不明白我的意思吗？”

他歪着头看我，面具下的那双眼睛微微弯起。

我原本正要喝掉杯中的鸡尾酒，听到他的反问转而轻轻捏住了他的下颌抬起他的脸——他比我要矮一些——让他的目光能够对上我的视线：“你怎么知道我喜欢的不是女人？”

他似乎有一瞬间的躲闪，但是依然面带一丝暧昧的笑意：“或许是来自同类的直觉？”

我轻笑了一声，没有回应他。

他眨了眨眼睛：“难道先生是第一次来夜店玩吗？之前没有一夜情的体验？”

他的语气有一点小小的挑衅，轻快得让我觉得他好像是在嘲笑我。我忍不住再一次打量他，明明打扮得是一只小白兔的模样，偏偏是只小狐狸。

他的四肢修长，身材偏瘦，在面具的遮挡下只露出下半部分的脸小小的，下颌小巧精致，嘴唇饱满红润，应该很好亲。

看起来是个不错的一夜情对象。

主动送上门的礼物没有不接受的道理。我将手中的酒放到他的手里：“喝完它，之后跟我走。”

他没有多说一句话便昂头喝净了马天尼杯中剩余的酒液，并不算突出的喉结随着吞咽的动作微微上下滚动。

我忽然感到有些口干舌燥。

TBC.


End file.
